A Love Problem: Shauna or MC Adore?
A Late Valetines' Day Special by Igor Plot On February 19, Igor was walking on a park alongside shauna, but however, When igor looks at MC Adore (From Rhythm Heaven), Igor quickly falls on love with her, Then Igor has a talk with MC Adore. Meanwhile, Shauna explains her Jealousy to KingKool720, Carkle, Sophie IA. and rainbow dash. Shauna is deseprate to get Igor Back, She Talks with John, Toothy and Tails, but however, Fliqpy Blows them up. (minus Shauna) However, At Zelda's House, Shauna asked Zelda if she was dumped berfore, Zelda said she was dumped Berfore but got over it after she met John. good ending: then on the night of February 19, Shauna bursts trough the door and saw Igor and MC Adore on The Bed. Igor quickly explains that and decides to have both girls as his girlfriends. (Some may find it weird.) bad ending: IA and rainbow dash murder MC adore in their usual painful ways and everyone eats the MC adore brownies, followed by Igor saying "These Brownies Taste Weird." Unlike Other Valentine Specials, This good One ends with The Boy (Igor) successfully having 2 Girls (Shauna and MC Adore.) Cast Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Eric as IA, John and Carkle Kayla as Sophie and Shauna Belle as Princess Zelda Princess as Rainbow Dash Julie as MC Adore Ivy as Tails Yonug Guy as Toothy and Spongebob Scary Voice as Fliqpy (Cameo) Transcript See the Words Igor the Mii Presents and the title of the special see igor and shauna walking down the park igor: ah! isn't this a nice day! shauna: yes it is! looks at MC Adore and his eyes turn into hearts shauna: igor! what are you doing?!?! drops her phone and igor runs to pick it up looks at MC adore mc adore: thanks! shuana: grrrrr! igor!! to shauna's house were carkle, kool, sophie, IA and rainbow dash are sitting on a sofa shauna: guys! igor has fallen in love with another girl! gasps shauna: we need to stop her! IA: oh! me and rainbow dash will take care of her, muhahahaha shauna: what do you mean?! RD: me and IA have a torture basement were we brutally kil annoying people and use there body parts, besides the bones and blood, to make brownies. IA: and the bones go to the acid. shauna: thats a bit too much, IA. IA: Ooops! Sorry. Shauna: Do you know why you're insane and psychopath? IA and RD: Nope. Shauna: Weird. Carkle and KingKool720, Do you have anything to say? king kool: does that mean all the brownies you gave us were made out of flesh RD: yeah! thats right (everyone except IA and RD vomit) Shauna: What the Heck. Still anything to say? kool: yes! you should break up with igor shauna: if i broke up with him i'd r**e all of you and kill myself king kool: oh... IA: maybe we should give adore a lobotomy! shauna: no! someone whould notice the missing brain parts! carkle: we could blackmail her! shauna: no! she would tell igor RD: we could send her to nourth korea shauna: i'll consider it sophie: you could tell him how you feel Narrator: I don't think shauna is gonna do that. Shauna: Yep, I agree. KingKool720: There's no more 4th Wall! Shauna: I need to talk Toothy, John and Tails, they might have the solution. shauna: toothy, john, tails how do i get my boyfreind back? toothy: oh that's easy... (fliqpy blows himself up with a bomb jacket and kills himself, toothy, john and tails this way) shauna: OH F***! Runs Away to Zelda's House shauna: zelda! how do i get igor to be my boyfriend again? zelda: oh! you just give him a gift, and since i am nice i will give you this sword to give igor. (zelda gives the sword to shauna) Narrator: This is not going to work Well! Shauna: OH SHUT UP. Zelda: Me? Shauna: The Narrator. Zelda: oh. walks out of the house to Spongebob's Pineapple Shauna: Spongebob! I need help! How do I get Igor to be my boyfriend again? Spongebob: All you need to do is give him a Krabby Patty! (Spongebob gives him a Krabby Patty) Shauna: Ok? Narrator: This won't work well, either! Shauna: Please shut up... Spongebob: Me? Shauna: No. Spongebob: Oh. at MC Adore's House Igor: I don't Know Adore--Kissed by Adore Whoa. back to shauna Somehow revived john, toothy and tails appears on front of her Shauna: Remember i asked earlier? John: "What do you mean, Shauna?" Shauna: "How i Get Igor as my Boyfriend Back?" John: "I don't know, but I probably think Igor can have 2 girl friends..." Shauna: "Ok?" Narrator: "I agree with John, I think Igor can have 2 Girlfriends." Shauna: "Okay?" Good Ending (Shauna is driving home. She walks into her bedroom. and finds igor laying on her bed next to MC Adore.) Shauna: OH MY GOD!!! Igor: Shauna, please! I can explain! MC Adore: You have another girlfriend?!?! Igor: Uh... (Both girls are staring fire at Igor.) Both Girls: I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!!! (Both girls look at each other in shock.) MC Adore: Looks like we've got something in common. Shauna: Yeah, we both resent Igor now. (Igor is seen, tearing up. Suddenly, both girls hug him.) Shauna: And we both love him too much to let go. MC Adore: Igor, is it okay if we could BOTH be your girlfriends (Igor smirks.) Igor: Well, well, well, this didn't work out too badly... Bursts Trough the Door John: HA! I TOLD YOU SO! (Everyone laughs, as the scene fades out.) THE END Bad Ending Shauna: Screw that! IA and RD, make Adore into a brownie! (IA and RD kidnap adore, murder her slowly, and used her flesh to make brownies) (Everyone is eating the brownies) Igor: These brownies taste weird... (IA and RD wink at each other, as the movie slowly zooms out...) Igor: Oh, that's right. I forgot the sprinkles! THE END? Trivia Music At Park: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GGhLMUf5rU The Bonus short is A Pointless Moment With Igor, MC Adore, Carkle and IA. Category:Videos